


Bunny Love

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kenny is oblivious, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Butters is in love with Kenny. Kenny is in love with Butters. Fluff and idiocy and smut ensue.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Kenny, get up. Today’s the first day back.”

I wake up to Karen standing next to my bed. She was wearing a small pink bow, and the least dirty and ratty looking clothes the two of us could find last night. 

“Okay kiddo. Let me get up and throw together something to eat. Is Mama here?” I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. 

“Yeah, but she’s asleep.”

Mom and I traded rooms two years ago after Dad left, so Karen could room with her instead of Kevin. When Kevin moved away last year Karen took that room, so now it’s just the three of us. 

I stand up and pull on a blue pair of sweatpants, and then my orange parka. I had my old parka for 8 years, and it got pretty fucked up after so long. Butters got me a new one for Christmas last year though, and I’ve worked hard to take care of it. 

_ Oh shit. I see him today… _

I had hung out with Leo plenty of times alone over the summer. He was the nicest, most easy going person I’ve ever met, so hanging out with him was never weird. But being around him with other people somehow always got awkward, mostly because they all notice my pathetic attempts at flirting.

I walk out to the kitchen and put three pieces of bread in our toaster. Two for Karen, one for me. I look down at my phone when I hear Leo’s ringtone. 

**_buttercup: hey ken! u and karen want a ride_ **

**_ken: fuck yeah! I’ll tell karen, she’ll be pumped_ **

I let Karen know Leo was going to drive us to school, and she got real excited. 

**_buttercup: it’s a good thing you said yes cause… i’ve been here for five minutes_ **

I look at the window to see Leo waving at me from his car, with the biggest smile on the planet. 

I motion for Karen to come to the door anf we walk outside. 

“Hey Ken!!!!!” 

We climb into his car and the first thing I notice is the pride charm hanging from his rearview mirror. 

“I like your charm… Buttercup.” He blushed at the mention of his charm, and then even more when he heard me say his nickname. 

“Thanks alot Ken! I never thought my mom and dad would be okay with me being gay, but they’ve been chilling out the past few years and the other night I told them and they were so nice about it! My mom even asked me if I liked anyone and…. anyways they were cool.” Leo smiled at me and it took everything in me not to lean over and kiss him. 

“Can I ask you somethin’ Leo? Why’d ya choose now to come out? Not that it’s bad, I’m real happy for ya… just wondering.” I look at him and he begins to blush. 

“W-Well I kinda… have real strong feelings for this one guy. And tonight I’m gonna surprise him and… y-yeah that’s why.” Leo mutters. 

_ Ow. FUCK.  _

“I hope it goes well.”


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo surprises Kenny. 
> 
> Smut ensues.

After I got back home from school I went straight to my room. I picked up my bong and packed it, intent on getting as high as possible to numb out the terrible jealous feeling I’d had since Leo told me he liked someone. 

_ I just hope he ends up happy. If this person makes him happy… okay.  _

I laid on my bed for a few minutes… or hours. All I know is that by the time I sat back up, it was dark outside. I grabbed my bong to smoke again, lit up, cleared the chamber, and inhaled. 

Just as I was about to exhale, I heard a knock at my window. I choked and coughed out the smoke, and then turned to look at my window. 

It was Butters? He had a backpack on and he was smiling and waving at me. 

_ Great. Now I have to hear about how his confession went.  _

I walk over to the window and open it up. He doesn’t even wait, just climbs in and sits down on my bed. 

“So?” I said, expecting him to tell me what happened. 

“What do you mean so?” He said, looking completely confused. 

“How did the confession go?!” I ask, sounding slightly annoyed. 

“What do ya mean Ken? I didn’t do it yet!” He laughs. 

I looked at him, and it’s my turn to be confused. “You said tonight you were gonna confess to the guy you like!” I look down, and even though I try to mask it, the bitterness shows on my face. 

Leo looks at me seriously, and then reaches for my hand and grabs it. “It’s you!!! Dummy.” He blushes. 

_ What? Wait. That’s why he’s here? _

My first instinct is to kiss him, but my insecurity takes over first. “Are you… sure you like me? Me?” 

He sighs, and pulls me over to him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down to sit next to him.

“Yes I’m sure. I’ve been sure since the fourth grade Kenny. It’s you. I love you. I just want to be with you. You make me laugh, and smile, and blush, and all I want is you. I even told my mom I liked you and she said that I should tell you, because she knows you’re good to me.” Leo reaches for my face and tilts my chin up so I’m facing him. 

Then he leans in a gentle kisses me. I return his kiss, and we stay like that for a few moments. 

When he pulls away he says, “Now let’s get fucked up and watch a movie. I also brought cards and some snacks and sodas.”

I smile at him and grab my bong. “Fuck yeah.”

He grabs it out of my hands. “Me first. Be a gentleman and light it for me, will ya Ken?” He smiles at me and I reach over and light it for him. He breathes until I pull the slide and then he clears the chamber. Then he holds it in for a few moments, and blows the smoke in my face, smirking at me. 

_ Holy fuck.  _

“That was… really cute honestly.” He blushes and hands me the bong, and then lights it for me as I breathe. When he pulls out the slide I clear the chamber, and blow a few rings in his face. 

We pass around the bong and each take three more hits. He’s my favorite smoking buddy, so our tolerance is fairly matched. When we’re done I put the bong on my night table and wrap my arms around him. 

“I love you so much Leo. You’re the only person who never judged me, you’d come over and hang out with me even if my parents were fighting. You do all this nice shit for me and normally it would annoy me but with you… it just makes me love you more.” I look at him and see his eyes, lazy and pink. His smile is so contagious, and it takes everything in me not to kiss him. 

“Wanna play War?” He smiles at me and reaches for his backpack. 

I nod, and as he pulls the deck out he begins to giggle. 

“What’s up Buttercup?” 

He looks at me and blushes. “I just… had an idea. Uh…” He looks down at his hands. 

“What Leo?” I look at him confused. 

“Well… I was thinking we could… make it more interesting? Whoever loses the game… takes off an article of clothing… and we play until… one of us is…” He trails off, and I can’t tell if it’s because of embarrassment or if he’s just unbelievably high. 

“Fuck yeah.” He looks at me and blushes even harder. 

We play for a while and as it looks like I’m winning, he wins a war draw and gets eight cards from me. I manage to get the upper hand back, and when he’s out of cards, he blushes. 

“You don’t have to Leo…” I look at him and he giggles and then shakes his head, and then pulls his shirt off. 

_ Oh my fucking fuck.  _

His stomach is flatter than mine, and his nipples are tiny and firm. And pink. Very pink. A small trail of short blonde hairs that starts at his navel and leads down to his briefs, poking out above his pants. 

I could have laid him down and fucked him right then and there. 

We play again, and this time I lose. I reach down and unbutton my jeans, and then tug them off and throw them across the room. He looks down at my legs, and then my boxer briefs and the semi-prominent bulge, and blushes. 

He puts his finger to his lip and thinks for a moment. “Hey Ken. Idea.”

_ Well his last idea was fucking great so… _

_ “ _ Shoot.”

He blushes, and then begins to fidget. And then he breathes in, and I can see a surge of confidence hit his face. “First person to be naked gives the other a blowjob.”

_ Oh. My. Fucking. God.  _

I nod, and we play again. The stakes are much higher now, and honestly? I consider throwing the game, desperate for the chance to see Leo squirming and moaning because of ME, but I decide to play fair. 

We play again and I lose again. I take my shirt off and Leo stares at me. I have the faintest abs, and I’m overall fairly skinny. He reaches out to touch me, but I hold my hand up. 

“No touching until the game is over.” I order. He blushes and nods. I have no idea what’s come over me, AND him, but I like it. 

We play another round and Leo loses. He blushes and pulls his sweatpants off, leaving him in his briefs. His thighs are thick and covered in light hairs, and the briefs make his ass look amazing. It takes everything in me not to blow my load right then and there. 

We play the last round, and it’s the longest one. I win by pure luck, drawing an ace against his last card, a King. 

_ Holy fuck.  _

Leo looks up at me and bites his lip, and then grabs his briefs and pulls them off and drops them next to him. 

“Leo…” I whisper. 

His cock is definitely smaller than mine, but it’s still a really nice size. His ass is plump and fuzzy, the same blonde hairs that occupy his thighs and cock. 

He stares at me, a needy look in his eye. “I was hoping I would get to do this tonight, but I didn’t expect it to go this well…” He crawls over to me, staring me in the eyes and rest his hands on my thighs. “You don’t have to… ya know. It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

I shake my head. “Please. If you want to… please. But… I wanna blow you. After.” 

He blushes and nods. Then he pulls my boxers down and finally the ache from my cock pressing against the fabric is gone. He wraps his hand around it, and leans down to lick the head of my cock. 

“Fuck Leo. Holy-“ I let out a low groan and reach out to hold his head. 

He begins to take me into his mouth and places his hands on my thighs, squeezing them as he continues. He doesn’t even look at his own cock, fully hard and leaking from the tip. 

He continues and as it begins to overwhelm me, I tap his head. He looks up and I pull him towards me. “I want to do something. Lie on the bed.”

He lays down and I reach for his cock, beginning to stroke him. When he begins to whimper, I take him into my mouth and begin to move up and down. The more and more he whimpers, the harder I get, and when he begins loudly moaning I stop and get on top of him. I press my cock against his and begin to grind against him. 

_ Holy fuck.  _

__

We’re both moaning, and I begin to sweet talk him. 

“I love you Leo. You’re so fucking pretty and perfect, all I want is to make you feel good.” I kiss him and he moans into my mouth as I push my tongue into his mouth. I reach down and hold our cocks in my hands, and begin to jerk us both off. 

He begins to moan even louder, and spasm. Seeing him come apart for me gets me even closer, and I lean down to whisper in his ear. “Cum for me Leo. Cum. Let’s cum together Buttercup. I love you. I love you.” 

And as I tell him I love him, we both cum. We lay like that as we come down, and whisper lovingly to each other. 

“Hey Ken?” Leo whispers. 

“Yeah Leo?” I smile at him. 

“This stuff is real gross…” 

I laugh and walk over to pick up something to clean us up with. I settle on his briefs, and as I wipe us dry he laughs. 

“Ken! I was gonna wear those!” He complains. 

I walk over to my boxers and hand them to him. “You wouldn’t rather wear these?”

He blushes and bites his lip. “Yeah… fuck my briefs.” He grabs my boxers and slips them on. “Ken?”

I turn to him and smile. “Yeah Leo?”

“Will you… be my boyfriend?” He asks nervously. 

I walk over to him and kiss him. “We just played Strip War, blew each other, and then I jerked us off while whispering to you how much I love you. Yes.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y’all think!


End file.
